


Converted Silence

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mystery, Protective Prince Sidon, Sexist Language, Some Humor, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: [Prediction for BOTW2]It all started with a dream, nothing too serious. Then the guardians started to come to life again, more powerful and filled with bloodlust.Then a voice came, beckoning them to walk deep into the catacombs.Now Link and Zelda must put an end to the dangerous cycle that controls their lives.
Relationships: Bazz & Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

_**Don't look back,** _

_**Don't look under,** _

_**He sleeps there.** _

_**Waiting for releases,** _

_**His anger grows;** _

_**It shifts and bends,** _

_**Into a monster called** _

_**Calamity.** _

* * *

Link was tired, the castle remained quiet and lifeless. Only he and Zelda unfortunately reside in it, even though he was partially released from his duties; he still stuck around for Zelda. Hylia knows what pressure the poor girl couldn't handle by herself, don't get him wrong! Zelda was an amazing leader and sure as hell didn't need his inputs, but he was there as a friend and a protecter.

The sea colored sky moved the white fluffy clouds to where the wind would take them, the sun beamed down on the fresh green leaves creating beautiful shadows of the leaves and seeping sunlight. Today was calm, the other days have been calm. Ever since the fall of Calamity Ganon, Hyrule once rest with peace now that the great evil was gone. 

However, in the back of his mind he knew that Hyrule never rest; it takes a short nap and then the next great evil comes back, honestly these past 100 years has done something to him. Link couldn't remeber a damn thing from his past, the way people spoke to him as if they knew something he didn't. 

The past couldn't be reconnected with his brain now, that's why he took a lot of pictures; in case he forgot something or didn't remeber. Zelda however stole his Sheikah Slate and began to use it to rebuild the castle little by little, they also went to the great plateau.

Reminiscence of his time there hit his brain like a pack of bricks, oh how he missed the simple forest life filled with strange mushrooms and plants. The different areas where the shrines were at, thought if he'd have to be honest Zelda's father was a total asshole for making him go through all those shrines in the snow without giving him the damn green jacket.

He and Zelda were there to check out the buildings, one of the main ones being the Temple of Time. Link never really understood why they needed to fix it, no one other then him and Zelda could access the great plateau with safety. But Zelda made it a great importance to keep the building up.

"This building has been in Hyrule for many years! It could date back beyond 10,000 years ago, it would be best to try and preserve it and hopefully find a way to fix it up without altering the ancient artifacts in it" Zelda told as she shifted around the abandoned temple.

Link shrugged, he was pretty sure he threw a lot pots here and there in the Temple back when he still resided in the great plateau. The place was beautiful, he slept here once. Sounds strange I know, but Link felt more safer and calmer there. Maybe it was because of Hylia's statue being there, the warmth of her grace spreading across the old abandoned temple.

Monsters were also the least of his problems now, less monsters were appearing meaning people could live their lives with ease without having to worry about being beaten to death by a bokoblins boko club. Guardians were also one of the bane of his existence and now with Ganon gone, those things are innactive and gone with the wind.

Except stalker guardians, those things just won't give it up. And of course blood moons were as rare as a dragons scales in this day and age, Zelda estimated that the next blood moon would appear until 46 years later.

With today's work being said and done, he and Zelda retired back into the castles. However both Link and Zelda felt....unsettled to say the least. Not to cause panic they just assumed it was the lack of other people in the large castle, however they both knew something was also there.

Maybe there was still remains of malice? Whatever it was, they hope it would goes away soon; and maybe more people would start to come back and live at the castle and make the place less lonely.

But until then, he and Zelda were leaving the castle for the week to pay a visit to Impa again and maybe make a stop at Hateno village.

Life here in Hyrule, was becoming more peaceful.

* * *

**Dark, decaying; laying down on the slab of stone. Bounded by a seal, a glowing hand that was slowly breaking apart.**

**The thing, laying down; eyes glowed with a sense of deep red and golden orange. Dark, lifeless red hair laid on the ground.**

**Something was chanting from the hand, like it was begging.**

~~_**Don't go** _ ~~

~~_**Don't go** _ ~~

~~_**Don't go** _ ~~

~~_**Or he will wake up** _ ~~

~~_**Don't go** _ ~~

~~_**He will wake up** _ ~~

~~_**He needs you here** _ ~~

~~_**Don't release this horror into -** _ ~~

**The voice was cut off, it was silenced; whatever it was, our hero's couldn't here it**

**[End Of Prologue]**


	2. Chapter 1: Zelda's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda leave the castle, however something changes drastically and Zelda has a dream.

_**You left in such a hurry,** _

_**I couldn't say goodbye.** _

_**Somewhere in my heart,** _

_**I know you care;** _

_**But for now I stay hidden,** _

_**Come and find me please.** _

_**Help me** _

~~_**Help Me** _ ~~

* * *

Link put the last things they needed for the trip in the baggage, he patted the back of his horse and helped Zelda up. Once they were set, the duo took off into the bright green plains of Hyrule. Zelda was feeling calm for once, the gentle breeze running through her short hair like a loving embrace.

The blue sky's showing the most fluffy clouds of the day, and the sun's warmth beating down on them as they lead the way to the village. The castle's renovations were almost completed, the workers told her that the throne room would be good as new once she and Link came back; uplifting some stress from her, she could now enjoy this little trip with ease.

As time past by it was noon already, fortunately they reached the dueling peaks ranch. Link rented both him and Zelda beds to sleep for the night, he ushered his horse Epona into the stables and fed her apples. Once the moon rose, he and Zelda settled down in their beds discussing the many events that have happen lately.

"Link? Do you think that I'm being paranoid?" Zelda asks, Link shakes his head and signed

_No, to be honest with you i've been paranoid for the past weeks._

Zelda sighed feeling worry grow into her head "I've never felt....so un safe in the palace, I've been there for these past 100 years yet I don't feel..." Zelda's words trailed off, Link began to get worried. Was she still feeling the effects of having Ganon near her? After all he dosen't know what happened to her in those past 100 years while he was sleeping.

"Forget about it Link, I'm sorry for bringing worry to you; let's just sleep and hopefully wake up early in the morning to travel again" with that Zelda flipped to the other side of the bed, her back now facing Link.

Link reluctantly closed his eyes, the endless void slowly pulling him in.

* * *

**"Zelda..."**

**That voice, that voice-**

**"I know your there"**

**Why are you here, why are you here!?**

**"Don't be afraid"**

**Please leave me alone-**

**"Don't make me hurt you Zelda"**

**Hylia no, no no no!**

**"I'm still here, I will always be here"**

**Don't touch me please**

**"Not even your precious hero could ever get rid of me"**

**Go away go away!**

**"You're nothing but a bane to my existence, when I'm reincarnated; you and that blasted boy always appear to save the day"**

**You deserve to suffer**

**"Don't get smart with me Zelda, this maybe a dream but deep down in the castles I will huant you until you loose it"**

**Your nothing but a spec of memory to me**

**"Zelda"**

***crack***

**Fear fear**

**"Look at me"**

**Don't don't**

**"I'm still here"**

**The body cracked it's head to get and eyes glowed red releasing a horrid scream**

**"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"**

**NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**"LOOK HOW YOU MUTILAITED ME, YOU'VE CUT ME BONE TO BONE; LEFT ME TO BLEED ON THIS CURSED SLAB, YOU DARE SAY I DESERVE TO SUFFER WHEN YOU STILL EXSIST!?"**

**Go away!**

**" ~~I'LL NEVER GO AWAY, EVEN WITH MY DYING BREATH I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!"~~**

**~~STOP!~~ **

* * *

Something shook Zelda awake, she quickly sat up with tears coming out of her eyes. Breath haggered and sweat rolling off her face, she looked around and saw the worried face of Link.

_Are you ok? You started to scream and jump in your sleep-_

Zelda threw her arms around Link and started to sob, Link quickly hugged her; soothing out her hair and rubbing her back.

Dawn finally came and Zelda wanted to leave quickly, Link told her that she could rest up more and that the village wasen't far away from here. However she was persistent on getting there, she was on a mission. Once they hopped onto Epona they bid the owner good bye and left to their destination.

Zelda was silent the whole ride, every sound in the forest made her jump and freak out; maybe that night terror really spook her, he'll have to ask Impa if she had a clue on what was going in with Zelda.

Once they go there the village was peaceful, he set Epona to the side and helped Zelda down. They made it to Impa's shrine and met up with Paya who was embarrassed to see them both, usually Zelda cracked a smile at her antics; but again, not a single emotion came from her.

Once they got in Impa greeted them, both he and Zelda sat down. Zelda stayed silent and Link signed to Impa what happened last night.

"Goodness, it must be a very rough path for you right now Zelda" Zelda slowly nodded her head.

"What did you dream about? Getting it out of your system would help you"

Zelda shifted uncomfortably, she sighed and looked at Impa with tired eyes "It was about....Ganon, he was talking to me and- and I...I saw his corpse"

Impa leaned back and nodded "I see, tell me did it feel more like a memory or just a dream?"

Zelda looked at Impa with serious eyes "It felt like he was actually there, talking to me; showing to me what he wanted to do to me and Link now that we destroyed his calamity form"

Impa sighed "Times are changing, while the main threat is gone; Hyrule never rest when it comes to unfinished business"

Link felt his back cramp, what the hell was going on now? Did that nightmare Zelda had a message or a warning?

"But until then, please relax and enjoy yourselves here at Kakariko; you both need it" with that Impa shooed them both off. Zelda looked to be a bit better after the talk, however she just as worried as he was.

He put his hand on her shoulder; _Zelda? I'm worried about this too, but whatever is going on we'll face together_

Zelda smiled "Oh Link, I know we will; but yet I feel...guilty, somehow I fear that what if I didn't seal up Ganon fully? What if some of his malice is still lingering and effecting Hyrule as we speak?"

Link looked at the descending sun over at the cliff, the glowing blue shrine flickering. Was that his imagination? Whatever is going on, he fears it maybe bigger then they think.

[End Of Chapter 1]


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a memory of Mipha, and realizes how close they really were

Chapter 3: Memories 

* * *

Link laid asleep, Zelda was in the other room. He needed time to think, after all with what Impa told them it was very serious. He didn't want to go back into the castle, he wanted to be out here where it was nice. Zelda felt the same, but promised that when more people came and the castle was finish it would feel safe again.

He sighs in his mind, he rolls around on his bed and finally decides to go to sleep. He closes his eyes and sinks his head into the pillow, darkness came over him. And a dream came, but this dream wasn't it.

**Link looked up at the rising blood moon, it was becoming more frequent now that the threat of Ganon was running high. Mipha insisted he stay, fearing he'd run into Lynels he killed in the past. And so he does, and here he was with Mipha staring up at the moon.**

**"The blood moon has unfortunately risen, this is the second one this month; I'm very glad your here with me where it's safe Link" Mipha said, in a sweet tone; quiet and gentle it was. He shivered, Mipha somehow felt it.**

**"My dear your shivering, do not worry; you're safe here in the domain" Mipha's hands wrapped around Link, as if it was a comfort. He held onto her, he held onto her tightly.**

**For the rest of the night, Mipha was there with him. Whispering sweet nothing, giving him kisses and holding him; protecting him from the horrifying roars of the Lynels.**

**Mipha-**

Link woke up with a jolt, he looked around and saw it was morning. Good, he slept through the night; his head hurts. Was that a memory? It had to be, it was very familiar and real. His mind couldn't be playing tricks with him, he shivers at the memory of it.

It seems his and Mipha's relationship was more then just shy gazes, he understood why Sidon told him he could been his brother in law. It was so close, yet so far away now. 

He couldn't even remeber her, he hated himself for that. Why couldn't he remeber all his friends or the people that were once so dear to him, for Hylia's sake he had a sister!

Who mourned his and their fathers lost, she didn't even want her children to be associated with the royal family. Thinking they were at fault for their demise, he wished he could tell how sorry be was; for letting her down, for leaving her alone.

He sighs in frustration and gets off the bed, be shifts around to get his clothes. He and Zelda were going to Hateno Village, he had to check up on his house and have Zelda be introduced over there.

Once he got downstairs, Paya was already setting out the food. Zelda was sitting at the end of the table, she looked better; it was for the best right? After all he didn't want to put more stress on her with his stupid issues. Zelda sees him a nd waves over "Your awake Link, good; after breakfast I really want to go over to Hateno Village as quickly as possible" she tells him, he nods his head and sits down.

Paya squeaks at the sight of him, she covers her face and scurries away. Link sighs "Don't worry, she's like that around me too" Zelda said, Link nods and digs into his breakfast. He and Zelda had a long day ahead, and he sure as hell was ready to leave.

Once breakfast was over, they bid Impa goodbye and left the village. They were now on the road to Hateno, Link takes this time to tell Zelda that recovers a new memory.

"You did? That's great Link! Do you mind to tell me what it was?" She asks, Link shifts uncomfertbly.

'Uh....It was between me and Mipha' he signs, Zelda slowly nods "Is it...personal? I know you and Mipha had a lot going on during the time before Clamity Ganon"

Link slowly nods "In that's case I won't dwell on it, if other memories pop up don't hesitate to tell me and record it" Link nods again, at least Zelda didn't press on.

"But until then, we shall go to Purah and asks her about your memories; hopefully she'll be able to give us a full explanation of it"

Link looks on, he wouldn't mind having lost of his memories back; but would he regret it? 

[End Of Chapter 3]


	4. Chapter 4: Hateno's Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make it to Hateno, and Link unravels why he doesn't want to go to the Zora's Domain.

Chapter 4: Hateno's Warmth 

* * *

Link and Zelda rode pass the everlasting plains as they moved far away from Kakariko Village, after a tearful goodbye they made their way to Hateno. The carcasses of the silent guardians remained, Link dugged around finding screws and other ancient tools.

"Link, why are you digging through the guardians; they don't work anymore" Zelda says, Link turns to her and begans to sign 'Purah upgrades the slate if it have ancient tools, that's why there's a lot of new features on here' 

Zelda brighten at this, her inner science side making way "Really? Oh that's exciting to hear! We must make haste to Hateno now, I'm sure Purah has many things to show us, please grab more if needed!" With that Zelda quickly hopped off Epona and began to do the same, excitedly digging through.

After grabbing their things, the duo made it pass Fort Hateno and continued down the road. Link looked around for any remaining Yiga Clan members, a month before he went to defeat Calamity Ganon he took down the Yiga's base and killed their master. 

Now their more vengeful for not only him killing the guy but taking down the Calamity, some people just don't give up.

Finally they made it Hateno Village and were welcomed by a crowd of people, young and old greeting the duo with enthusiasm. Zelda regal in a wave back, holding calmness and elegance. People slowly moved out the way as Link made way to his house. There he let go of Eponoa and gave her a bucket of apples and aot her head.

Zelda was in a rush to get to Purah, so Link teleported up there with her. Once they did, Link opens the door to reveal a short lady looking over to them; she smiles "Link! Princess Zelda! It's such a pleasure to see you both together again!" She says, Zelda smiles and walks over to her. She shakes her hand "Hello Purah! It's nice to see you again, and my you really haven't aged a day!" Purah blushed at this.

"Ah...experiment gone wrong, but besides the point; welcome to my lab!" She gestured to the surrounding area, Link walks up to her and hands her a bag of the ancient tools.

"Uwah! I see you've brought more, what would it be Linkie?" Link turns to Zelda 'Sheikah update?' She nods eagerly, Link turns Purah 'A Sheikah update would do then'

Purah smiles and takes the Sheikah Slate from Links hands, she hops out of the chair and puts the slate on the rock. There she activates it, the blue light turns on and a drip of the enegery hits the slate.

There Purah takes it off and hands it back to Link "There! The new update is a guardian sensor" Link and Zelda look confused "Why a guardian sensor? Most of the guardians are not controlled anymore"

"Hm...i don't know, the Sheikah Slate works in mysterious ways! But besides the point its very late right now!"

"But we've just arrived! I'm sure a loss of few hours of sleep wouldnt hurt!" Zelda protest, Link nods in agreement. Purah sighs "Ugh, you both are the same! Go to bed and we'll talk more on concerning topics; now....Snappy!" 

Link and Zelda sighed and walked out of the house in defeat, Link opens the Sheikah Slate and sees what time it is.

'2 am? Sheesh didn't think we'd be out for that long' they make it down to Links house and settle in, Zelda talks about future travel plans with Link.

"And later on, I'm planning on going to the Zora's Domain to do some unfinished-"

'No, No Zora's Domain!' Link signed, Zelda looks at him in shock "But Link, you love the domain! You talk so fondly of it and especially a certine prince~!" Zelda says in a teasing tone.

Link blushes and shakes his head 'Look i just can't go there right now, not when me and Sidon....'

"Link? Did something happen to the two of you?" She asks, worry lacing her eyes. Link sighs in defeat 'We had a disagreement...'

"Dosen't sound like a disagreement with me, after all if it was I'm sure you both would resolve it quick"

Link lowers his head 'Sidon thought I was being too reckless after I was hurt by a Lynel, I told him that I was the hero and being reckless was requirement' he signs, Zelda huffs "It's more of a choice that you choose to do Link"

Link shushed her 'After that it became tense, it all build up until we had the big blow out; I was so made and hurt at the things he said so I left'

"I'm sorry Link, I know you care a lot about your friendship with Prince Sidon; but you do know that at some point we are going to go to the domain and you are going to have to face Sidon" Link nods slowly, Zelda pulls him into a comforting hug.

"Tomorrow we'll ask Purah about your memory loss, and hopefully find a way to retrieve it, now rest up; we've got a big day ahead of us!"

With that, it was lights out of Link and Zelda.

[End Of Chapter]


	5. Chapter 5: Whirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link have a very scary encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to become more tense and darker, but things will finally pop off once they walk into the castle.

Link looked at Zelda as she wondered around the nearby areas of Hateno's forest, Link sat back and watched the leaves blow with the wind. It was peaceful, nice; Link remembered a whole tribe of Bokoblins being here, they would knock out travelers and sleep the day away.

"Link, I must say this forest has definitely showed growth over the past years!" Zelda says, causing Link to snort 'Yeah, cuz it's been 100 years?' He signs. Zelda huffs, she goes back to her exploring and gathering.

Link closed his eyes again, the noises of chirping birds and the blowing of leaves made him feel like calm. Link didn't mind it, he needed this; he began to nod off. Until something quickly jumped on him.

Link shook himself awake and was on guard, he looked at his lap and saw a fox shivering and hiding. What-?

"Oh Link, is that a fox? It looks so scared" Zelda says, she walks up to them and bends down. She gently touches the fox's quivering fur, it leaned into her hand for comfort.

'I dont know, it just jumped on me all the sudden' Link signs, Zelda nods "Maybe a predators around, but it would usually just hide somewhere wouldn't it?" Link knew that foxes tend to just run and hide at the sight anything bigger then them, whatever it was it got it spooked.

"I think we should go back, let's the bring the fox with us and coax him somewhere safer" Zelda says, Link nods and takes hold of the fox. He and Zelda walk off, not noticing a glowing blue light turning red.

* * *

"There you go little one, a much more safer place" Zelda says, the dropped the fox off to wide plain near Hateno. The fox yipped at them and ran off.

"There, now that's done we can go back to Purah and ask her to upgrade the sheikai slate before we travel back for the castle" Zelda tells Link, who nods.

Suddenly the fox they dropped off came running back in a hurry, screeching in fear. Link tried to stop it but a fimailar sound made him stop.

Whirling, metallic legs clanking, twisting of a mechanical head. Link pushed Zelda behind him and the sight of a guardian came into veiw.

"A Guardian!? How is it even working, and why is near the village!?" Zelda yelled out in shock and horror.

With wild eyes Link signed to Zelda 'Go to Hateno village and want them that a guardian is near and I'll deal with it!'

"Link I went allow you to deal with the guardian on your own-!" Her words were stopped at the vigorous whirling, the guardian caught sight of them and a red beam was being point to Link.

He shooed Zelda away and brought out his shield, already knowing the strategy needed to defend against it. The guardian finally took fire and shot at Link, the laser hit the shield but the force almost threw Link back.

The laser reflected and hit the guardian, one shot was needed and the guardian exploded. Link huffs the remaining breath he held in, damn his arm hurt.

He puts his shield away and looks over the carcass of the guardian, he hears yelling and shouting from behind.

He sees Zelda running to him, with Purah; her assistant, and the mayor. Zelda finally makes it to him and sighs in relief "Oh good! You destroyed it!"

"Princess not be rude, but why is a guardian doing here so close to Hateno Village!?" The mayor ask, Zelda shakes her head "I'm very sorry, but I have no clue how it even got close, Purah?" 

Purah checked over the guardians dead body and shook her head "No clue either, thought I must say I see a lot of unusual patterns with this guardian; Link when you were fighting it did it exhibit abnormal behaviors?"

Link nodded 'The beam, it was stronger. Almost broke my arm, I have a strong shield so it shouldn't happened'

Purah sighs "Ugh what I horrible time of the day to appear! I was just conducting an experiment, Symin! I need you to collect these materials and letovers and being them back to the lab, make it snappy!" 

The Mayor only let's a sigh, he nods to Zelda and Link "Princess Zelda, Master Link; I cannot thank you enough for what you did for the village, please know that you're always welcomed here!"

Zelda only gives the man a tiring smile "Thank you, please go back to the village and let them no the danger is no more"

Zelda turns to Link with serious eyes "Link, we're going back to the castle; I fear the words of Impa are turning true" Link nods and looks at the remains of the guardian.

'Just the hell is going on?'

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic was from an idea in which what if BOTW2 had a darker theme then the last game and explored more on Ganondorfs history and how he became the Calamity, these are all predictions! 
> 
> This will also dove deep into the horror and pain both Link and Zelda went through during these past 100 years, and the guilt they carry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and can't wait for more chapters to do!


End file.
